Campamento Mestizo: Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper, Tratie, Frazel, Chriss
by luciamaluma
Summary: Las chicas están en una fiesta de pijamas hasta que llega Afrodita y pone todo patas arriba... Conseguirá volver a ser todo como antes?
1. Chapter 1

POV Annabeth

A las 8 pm estaba recogiendo mi pijama y mis cosas en una pequeña mochila, ya que hoy no dormiría en mi cabaña, hoy dormiría en la cabaña de Demeter (con permiso de Quiron), si lo admito me sentiré un poco rara ya que estar rodeada de flores no es mi rollo... Bueno en tal caso me deba igual hoy tenía una fiesta de pijamas con las chicas, SOLO chicas, y seguro que me lo pasaría de miedo, haríamos locuras, cotillariamos (sobre todo Piper es lo que hay cuando una de tus mejores amigas es hija de Afrodita), guerra de almohadas (la empezaría Clarisse, me la juego), gastaríamos bromas...Lo que se hace en una fiesta de pijamas ¿no? Estaba saliendo de mi cabaña cuando oí una voz:

-¡Hey Sabionda¡ ¿A dónde vas?

No hacía falta que me girara para saber quien me llamaba MI PERCY, éramos novios desde hacia bastante tiempo, yo estaba super feliz, le amaba muchísimo, a veces mis amigas me decían que estaba mas en Percylandia que en la Tierra, pero... a ver chicas, ¿Si tuvierais un novio como percy no lo estarías? ;)

-Hola sesos de alga

Me dio un beso suave, delicado, esos besos que salen en las películas, pues de esos, sus labios sabían al mar, me encantaba besarlos.

-Voy a la cabaña de Deméter a la fiesta de pijamas

-Pues voy contigo-dijo decidido

-Sesos de alga las fiestas de pijama son SOLO para chicas

-Pues me hago pasar por una chica, ¿Me dejas una peluca, un poco de maquillaje, un vestido y tu belleza?

Al oír eso me ruborizare.

-Por supuesto que no Percy.

-Bueno... pero... ¿Me dejarías acompañarte al menos a la puerta? Necesito saber que Mi chica está sana y salva.

-Percy... ¿Desde cuándo eres un caballero?

-Desde que tú me iluminaste con tu sonrisa, y con tu presencia.

**Hola, esta es la primera vez que subo una historia aquí en , esta historia la tengo en wattpad y en potterfics pero me apetecia subirla aquí. Espero que les guste y que comenten jajaja**

**Eso es todo.**

**Besos lucí **


	2. Capitulo 2:¿Katie con el pelo rosa?

POV ANNABETH

Percy me acompaño a la puerta como un gran caballero, estábamos despidiendo cuando oímos un grito que salía de la cabaña de Deméter.

-¡STOLLS ¡

No hacía falta saber quien había gritado, mi gran amiga Katie, seguramente los Stolls volvieron a gastarle alguna broma, que cada vez son más frecuentes.

-Vaya... No me gustaría ser ni Travis ni Connor en este momento...-Dijo riéndose Percy

La puerta de la cabaña de Deméter se abrió y apareció Katie con el pelo rosa...Un momento ¿rosa?

Percy y yo nos reímos.

-No hace gracia chicos-Dijo Katie cabreada.

-¡Vaya un nuevo look Katie¡ Sabia que el rosa te gustaba pero no significa que lo tengas que llevar hasta en el pelo-Dijo una voz a mi espalda, me di la vuelta y vi Piper riéndose.

-Muy graciosa Piper-le contesto la chica.

Vi venir a Clarisse con Chris, cuando Katie le vio fue corriendo a por Chris.

-Hola Katie, ¿Nuevo look...?-dijo Clarisse

No le dio tiempo a seguir porque Katie se había ''tirado'' literalmente encima de Chris al que al pobre no le dio tiempo de reaccionar..

-¿Donde están?-pregunto ella

-¿Quien?

-Tus ''queridísimos'' hermanos

-¡AH¡ Los Stoll... les acabo de ver entrar a la cabaña riéndose y diciendo:¿Como le habrá quedado su nuevo look?, luego les iba a preguntar sobre que se reían... Pero me parece que ya lo se...

Todos nos empezamos a reír, bueno todos menos Katie que parecía que en cualquier momento mataría a Chris, Clarisse se la quito de encima y dijo:

-Thalia y Hazel vendrán un poco mas tarde.

Me volví a despedir de mi novio al igual que Clarisse con Chris, Piper desearía que Jason hubiera estado allí, pero volvía esta noche con que lo vería mañana y eso le hacía muy feliz.

-Chicas ya es hora de empezar la fiesta de pijamas hay que arreglar los últimos detalles-Dijo con ilusión Katie.

Entramos a la cabaña y estaba...WOW, no había palabras para describir como había quedado, había sacos de dormir por el suelo, palomitas a montones...etc.

Fui a dejar mis cosas en una mesita, en donde había un bote de champú que ponía: _TINTE ROSA DURA 24 H._ Y con una nota de los bromistas.

-¡Katie¡ ¿Has visto esta nota?

-¿Que nota? Ah esa pues no... Tírala no la quiero leer.

Cuando la iba a tirar Piper me la cogió y empezó a leer en voz alta:

''_Para mí Kit-Kat, espero que esta dulce broma de color rosa, como tus plantas te haya gustado._

_Travis, el tío mas sexy e irresistible del planeta )´´_

_-_¡Katie¡ Es una declaración de amor sin ninguna- Dijo Piper

-Más bien una broma pesada, que me ha costado mi precioso pelo

Yo pensaba como Piper, (¿Me tengo que aterrorizar?), aunque Katie y Travis se negasen, todo el campamento sabia que se gustaban.

-El otro día pase por el lago y os vi a Percy y a ti muy juntitos...-Dijo Piper

-Yo pase por la cabaña de Afrodita y vi que Jason te decía algo hermoso...-Dijo Clarisse

-¿Como sabes que fue algo hermoso?-Pregunto Katie

-Porque cuando acabo, la chica empezó a bailar la canción de la macarena.

¿La macarena? Pensé, eh… Claro…Bueno… ¿Por qué no...?

-Pues yo vi en la arena a ti y a Chris, y el estaba de rodillas...-Dijo Katie

- Y yo te vi a ti y a Travis a un milímetro de besaros-contraataco Clarisse

**Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado…**

**Quiero agradecer a ****SEXY DUENDE LATINA**** y a ****Mayra Rousseau**** por comentar, en serio os lo agradezco mucho.**

**Por favor comenten mas, me gustaría saber que piensan de mi historia **

**Muchas gracias**

**Besos luci **


	3. Capitulo 3: Claro¿Porque no?

**Para vosotros los amantes de Thalico, allí va.**

**3, 2, 1 A LEER**

**Capitulo 3: Claro…¿Por qué no?**

POV Thalia

Estaba guardando las cosas en mi mochila cuando oi: ¡Stoll¡ No hace falta ser tan inteligente, hasta mi ''primito'' Sesos de Alga, como lo llamaba Annabeth, sabría que habia sido Katie. Salgo de mi cabaña cuando dos personas pasan rápidamente y me tiran al suelo. Los Stoll pensé, ¿Que como lo se? Corren muy rápido, son dos, se dirigen a la cabaña de Hermes y les puede entender algo de una broma... Eh..Holaa...No soy adivina, pero tampoco soy estúpida.

Me dirigía a la cabaña numero 13, a la cabaña de Hades, Nico iba a traer por primera vez a Hazel, ya la conocí, muy simpática por cierto, iba ser su primera vez aquí en el campamento Mestizó.

Estoy llegando cuando oigo:

-¡Thalia¡

Me giro y veo a mi queridísimo primo Percy.

-¡Oh dios mío¡ Si es el salvador del Olimpo, el que derroto a Cronos, blablabla...¡-Dije con alabanzas

Vale Thalia... Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Leo Valdez.

-Muy graciosa...

Antes de que pudiera contestar apareció ante nosotros Nico y Hazel.

-¡Hey¡ ¿Que tal todo ''primos´´?-pregunto Percy.

-Muy bien Sesos de Alga y vosotros-Pregunto Nico

-Yo muy bien, pero nuestra Thalia...Eh…Thalia…Tierra llamando a Thalia...Eeeooo-Dijo Percy preocupado

Yo estaba en mi mundo, observando a Nico, Dios, ha crecido, esta mas alto y mucho mas guapo, mas musculoso...

-Eh si, bien gracias, ¿Nos vamos Hazel? Vamos a dejar a estos aquí, no pienso gastar mi belleza y mi saliva con estos-Dije llevándome a Hazel.

Vale, he estado bastante con hijas de Afrodita..

A lo lejos puede escuchar:

-¡EHHH¡

Me rei.

Estuve hablando con Hazel hasta que llegue a la puerta de Deméter, y se me ocurrió hacer la gracia, abrí la puerta de una patada y grite:

**-Que nadie se mueva esto es un atraco.**

Y lo único que recibi como respuesta fue una almohada

**Holaa. Pues nada aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo de mi novela. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Que os ha parecido Thalia? Por cierto no se si no lo he comentado pero Thalia NO es una cazadora.**

**Soy tan buena persona que os adelanto un poco lo que va a pasar… Se lía gorda pero que muy gorda…**

**Os quiero agradecer a todos los que me tenéis en fav, follow, gracias, muchas gracias.**

**Y también… por favor dejarme rewiers, no pido mucho creo, yo cuando aprenda a dejarlos preparaos (aun soy nueva en estoy, vale? Y bastante torpe, con decir que he subido este capítulo gracias a un video de youtube.. )**

**Tengo mas historias de Percy Jackson si les interesa que las suba, me lo dicen..**

**Creo que eso es todo…**

**Besos luci **


	4. Capitulo 4: La botella

POV Annabeth

Toma-grite cuando la almohada le dio a Thalia.

-¿Te vas a enterar Annie?-dijo ella con malicia mientras se acercaba a mí.

Hice lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió CORRER, pero demasiado tarde ella estaba encima mío y me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-Por favor...Tha..lia.. pa...ra..-dije riéndome

-Eso te pasa Annie por haberme lanzado una almohada-dijo parando.

-Bueno ¿A qué se debe esta fiesta de pijamas?-pregunto Hazel

-Fácil, tenemos que ponernos al día en los cotilleos, por eso vamos a jugar a... **La botella** al estilo Afrodita-dijo esta.

-Qué?!-dijimos todas.

De repente apareció un resplandor, todas cerramos y cuando los abrimos ahi estaba Afrodita.

POV Piper

Hay madre... mi madre esta aquí y eso significa problemas...Yo lo había dicho de broma pero... Nunca bromees, sino quieres meterte en problemas…

-Hola queridas-dijo mi madre.

-Lady Afrodita, nos podría decir...¿Qué le trae por aquí?-pregunto Clarisse

-Pues mirar chicas, estoy aburridísima no echan nada en la televisión de Hefesto que me entretenga, así que decidí montar mi propio programa-dijo mi madre sonriente.-Y sabéis que? Vosotras seréis las afortunadas que saldrán en él.

La hemos cagado...

-Madre, en serio no hace falta...-dije.

-Por supuesto que si, bueno vamos a empezar, con...**Verdad**

Unas notas nos aparecieron a cada una.

-Bueno chicas, cuando respondan con sinceridad, tendrán otra prueba... Empezara Annabeth, le siguiera Piper,Katie,Thalia,Clarisse, Hazel. Bueno me tengo que ir, por cierto TODOS los dioses que estén viendo la TV Hefesto os estarán viendo, os quiero.

Y desapareció en un resplandor

**Holaaa. Ya estoy aquí siento mucho no haber subido antes, de verdad lo siento. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios **

**Paolaesh: muchísimas gracias por todo **

**Que Te Importa Es Mi Vida****: muchas gracias, gracias por comprenderme lo aprecio mucho, me alegro de que te haga reír **

**fuegado****: no hace falta mandarme al Tártaro jajaja ya subo ;)**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Nuestras chicas se han metido en un buen lio…..**

**Espero sus reviews, graciasss!**

**Besos luci **


End file.
